


Home

by attackonmillie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, I'll update the tags with each chapter because I have no idea what i'm doing with this, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonmillie/pseuds/attackonmillie
Summary: A First Order raid on the manor where you were owned as a slave resulted in your capture after the discovery that you were force sensitive. Your training is overseen by Kylo Ren, a man many fear but one who fuels your curiosity. Will you always be enslaved in one way or another or is there someplace or someone you can finally call home?





	

You let out a deep breath as you pushed yourself up from the rocklike mattress you were laid upon. Two Stormtroopers had appeared at the door of the small room that had been your prison for the past however many hours, you had no idea where you were going but been imprisoned by The First Order didn't mean anything good; you'd heard the stories like everyone else of how death and destruction follows them around like vultures following a wounded animal. At this point you didn't care, you were exhausted and you'd been sat mulling over your life whilst in your cell; this whole experience was just the ice cream on the shit sundae that was your pitiful excuse for a life. 

Your arms were bound in front of you and you walked between both of the troopers. One in front and one behind.

"This is probably it" you muttered under your breath 

All your life you'd been imprisoned in some form or another, you'd expected to die like that so anything that happened here would be of no surprise to you. Maybe been shot by a stormtrooper firing squad wasn't exactly how you imagined you'd go but the rest was pretty accurate. You had been sold off as a slavegirl at a young age. You had no memories of your parents, if they were the ones who sold you or if you were taken from them. You'd been to "work" for various people, each one more putrid than the last until you ended up under ownership by some rich household on a horrid, sandy planet. You still had bruises up your arms from the last time you were beaten for some sarcastic comment or another whilst the whole "Where would you be without us? Look at all we've done for you and you still have no respect. You'd be dead without us" spiel was reeled off. You didn't particularly have much respect for people in positions of authority purely from the upbringing you had and you came across as having a bad attitude to most people. 

The troopers slowed then moved to be on either side of you before stopping, you'd arrived at two large metal doors. Despite the fact you thought you had come to terms with dying and accepted what was likely going to happen you still felt a lump form in your throat. Were they going to shoot you? Hack you apart with a lightsaber? Launch you straight into the dead of space? The doors parted and you walked into the dark chamber.

"Shit..." 

A huge pale face stared down at you, bigger than any person you'd ever seen. His face flickered slightly and you realised this was a hologram, you'd seen them in the last manor you were in on rare occasions.

"Supreme Leader" Both troopers saluted in unison "

You are both dismissed" the huge hologram didn't speak as loudly as you expected, his voice was slow but with a forcefulness that made you uneasy. 

Both troopers left and you were alone with those huge eyes staring down at you, you couldn't help but stare back into them.

"I am Supreme Leader Snoke of The First Order. Now my child, I hope you have been treated well so far"

Been left in a room wondering whether you're going to rot there or be launched into a star isn't exactly your idea of fun you thought to yourself 

"Yeah I guess....sir"

"And what is your name?"

"F/N"

"Yes, well i've been informed that you were a slave F/N. Is that correct?"

You nodded not really trusting yourself to speak. You hated the way he spoke, his tone like he wanted something from you. At least if you were polite he might grant you a quick death.

"Pity. You have been let down by people who think they know what's best for this galaxy. Truly a pity for someone with talents like yours to live through such hardships"

Your mind had been foggy regarding the events leading up to where you were now but everything came rushing back at once with those words bringing on a dizziness. Troopers raiding the manor, been chased by two troopers then flinging them against the wall with your mind, a tall man dressed entirely in black then you had blacked out and woken up here with only fragments of what happened.

"I really don't know what talents I have sir" To be honest you had heard things about the force, that all mighty gift that divides the galaxy but you really didn't know that much about it and why would someone like you have it?

"Oh I do and I am very interested in nurturing that talent and watching it grow"

You didn't respond. Quite frankly this conversation was going a complete different way to what you expected. It'd probably be easier if he just told you he was going drop you onto a planet and have it blown up. 

"Wouldn't you like to liberate the people who are in the same position as you were? To make this galaxy a safe haven, ruled by us"

"So how many kids do I have to murder to join your club?" You probably shouldn't speak to a supreme leader like that but at this point but you suspected you'd get away with it, with your talents it's not like he'd have you killed. You hoped.

Snoke's eyes narrowed, a sour look crossing his face for a few short seconds. "We do what we must, what is best for this galaxy. This offer can be very lucrative for the both of us"

You sighed. You were really left with no choice but to accept. If you refused you wouldn't put it past them to torture you till you agreed anyway. You chewed the inside of your cheek briefly before answering. 

"Yeah, I'll join you"

"Excellent, I knew that'd you be most agreeable. Your training will start tomorrow and you will be escorted to your new quarters. You are dismissed"

You did a half assed salute, suddenly feeling drained after that whole encounter and found an officer outside ready to show you to your room. Whichever way you looked at it you were still enslaved, like you'd always been. You felt a small flame of happiness at the thought of never having to feed a bratty child ever again or have to cut someone's toenails because they were too fat to do it themselves but it was quickly extinguished by a wave of confusion and fatigue. You arrived at your quarters and collapsed onto your bed, passing out as soon as your head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what i'm doing with this and I haven't written anything in months so i'm sorry if this is rusty.  
> THEY'LL BE YOUR FAVOURITE EMO SON NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE. Also this whole past slavery business is going to be a big thing I think and I haven't really gotten into how bad her upbringing was so they'll be lots of feels with this one.
> 
> Constructive criticism is much appreciated as always


End file.
